


An Error in Judgment

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: It was entirely possible that Giles' judgment was faulty.





	An Error in Judgment

It was entirely possible that his judgment was faulty, that he needed to take extra care when confronted with situations like this: with dark eyes looking up at him, and Xander's tongue flicking nervously over his lips as (at least in Giles' overactive imagination) he tried to find the words for what he wanted so desperately to ask. 

There was no reason not to reach out for him, Giles thought; Xander was eighteen, and he didn't even have the excuse that Xander was a student at the high school that employed him, not now. Xander was a high school graduate, and Giles was unemployed, and there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't reach out for him, shouldn't put his arms around Xander's waist and pull him closer, murmuring reassurances that it would be all right, that everything was going to be all right. 

He knew about Faith, didn't know how far Xander had gone with Cordelia--and didn't care--but knew that this would still be a new experience for Xander, and so he would go slowly. Not that it would be a hardship, to simply kiss Xander until his lips were red and swollen, until both of them were breathing in harsh staccato gasps. Not at all. 

By then, perhaps, Xander would be ready to let him venture farther, and he could place his hands on Xander's hips, pressing himself against Xander so that he could feel how very much he was wanted. And he was wanted, had been wanted for long enough that Giles couldn't quite recall the start of it; he'd been far too concerned with suppressing it, because he wasn't that sort of man. 

He still wasn't, because now it might be foolish, but it wasn't shameful. Not any more, and he didn't even think that Xander would say no if, as he arched against Xander, still kissing him, slowly and lazily, he suggested that they move over to the sofa. If, once Xander sat down, he dropped to his knees--less gracefully than he would have at Xander's age, but he trusted he would acquit himself well enough. 

Perhaps he should be concerned about how much he wanted Xander; his judgment had never been terribly good once his heart--not to mention other, even less reasonable, organs--was involved. But this was Xander; he had flaws, and Giles could list half a dozen of them easily, but there was no darkness in him. He could let himself fall, and not worry about what would happen. 

And so he would let himself, he decided, taking a half step forward, closer to Xander. 

Xander licked his lips again and then lowered his eyes. "So, um. I guess I just came by to tell you I was leaving on the Great American Road Trip." He looked up at Giles again; was he hesitating, or was that only Giles' imagination? "I'll see you in a couple of months?"

"Yes. Of course," he said. He considered going ahead and kissing Xander, but it seemed that the moment had passed; Xander hesitated for a moment, but then turned toward the door. 

Yes, Giles decided, it was quite likely that his judgment was faulty, at least where Xander was concerned. He just wasn't certain whether that was because he'd come so close to trying to seduce Xander, or because in the end, he'd given up.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
